cardguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom
Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom is an interactive game attraction for the Magic Kingdom park in Walt Disney World, that debuted on February 22, 2012. The game focuses on Merlin recruiting park guests as new apprentice sorcerers and sending them out to battle various Disney villains, recruited by Hades, throughout the park's themed lands (except Tomorrowland) using special spell cards. Gameplay The adventure begins when the Sorcerer recruit enters the Firehouse (or the outpost behind the Christmas Shop). The recruit hands his park ticket to the cast member, who then issues the recruit a Sorcerer Key Card. The Key Card contains an imbedded chip that links to the recruit's park pass. The Sorcerer Key card activates the game screens and tracks the guests progress. So long as the recruit has this card, he or she can pick up the game where he or she left off at the last visit to the park, even if a new park pass is used. In addition to the Key Card, guests are given a stylized park map which points out the various portal locations for the game. Locations included on the map consist of every land except for Tomorrowland. The main play areas are Magic Portals, which Merlin opens up to allow you to interact with the characters and fight the villains. Each portal has a unique symbol to mark its identity. The Sorcerer is also given a pack of five Spell Cards. The spell cards are used to cast spells in order to defeat the villains. There are seven different types of Spell Cards: (Charming, Energy, Flying, Gross, Quick, Strong, and Wishful). These different types matter at the medium and hard levels of the game. Each card is also numbered (from 1 to 70), and contains a symbol indicating its type. Symbols can be Stars (cards 1 - 22), Moons (cards 23 - 40), Planets (41 - 60) or Lightning Bolts (61 - 70). Cards 61 - 70 are only available in "bonus packs", which can be purchased at various locations in the park. The Sorcerer can obtain a new pack of cards each day he or she enters the park. An additional pack can be obtained when defeating the game. As of October 1, 2013, when a pack of cards is received, the Sorcerer must open a portal before another pack of cards is received. To activate a Magic Portal, tap your Key Card at the keyhole. The Magic Portal will come to life, and the game is on. When your encounter is complete, you will be instructed as to which portal to go to next. As the screens are all functionally similar, a computer algorithm is used to point guests to whichever portal may be open at that time. This is a done to avoid crowding at any one Portal. Expansions Sources and External Links *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Wiki *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom at Disney Wiki *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom at www.boardgamegeek.com Category:CCGs/TCGs/LCGs Category:Current Games Category:Disney Games